Daiichiji Jibun Sensou
'Daiichiji Jibun Sensou '(第一次ジブン戦争, dt.= "Erster Krieg gegen mich selbst") wird von Kagamine Len zusammen mit Utatane Piko gesungen und wurde von Mitgliedern der HoneyWorks Producer-Gruppe komponiert. Hintergrund Daiichiji Jibun Sensou ist das achte Lied von HoneyWorks und gleichzeitig ihr erstes, in dem Len und Piko gemeinsam singen. Bis heute erreichte es auf der Plattform Nico Nico Douga über 150.000 Views. Text Japanisch= 大体 君は そうやって 逃げ回って どっか隠れて だから言うよ 素直な君の リアルな感情 見せてくれないか 誰かに 合わせてますか 人生観 迷彩な 笑顔は 肝心なパーツが 欠けていた 黒にも成れない 白にも成れない 知ってたさ 怖がってた コトバガ アフレ イマ ホンネヲ カイジョ 震える手を伸ばした先の心音を高めて 自分のココロの扉を開けたら リアルなその鼓動聞こえてくるだろう 他人のコトバで立ち止まったなら 背中を押すからさ前だけを向いて Are you ready? 対心構造持ってないから 内心嫉妬してんだ 第一観点対象は 表情気にしてる そう敗北は「ハイ、僕です」 てスって決めちゃって 早期撤退してたって 大抵変化限界だって 過去最大級の リアルな感情を解放 誰かになるなら 自分にオリジナルになる ジブン戦争 コトバガ アフレ イマ ホンネヲ カイジョ 震える手を伸ばした先の心音を鳴らして 自分のココロの扉を開けたら 余分なデバイスと予備装置は削除 他人のコトバで立ち止まったなら 背中を押すからさ さぁ 自分のココロの扉を開けたら 一言だけでいい まず1へ変わる 他人のコトバで立ち止まったなら 背中を押すからさ前だけを向いて Are you ready? 羅針盤なんて持ってないから しばし考え 最短距離は意外近いから 誓うんだ 「ハイ、僕はこのまま進みます」て決めちゃって そう期待しないで あんたは僕じゃないだから 過去最大級の リアルな感情を解放 誰かになるなら 自分にオリジナルになる ジブン戦争 Maybe it's time I don't wanna fake it Maybe it's time Open my mind 3 2 1 Ready go! |-|Romaji= daitai　kimi wa　sou yatte nigemawatte　dokka kakurete dakara iu yo　sunao na kimi no riaru na kanjou　misete kurenai ka dare ka ni　awasetemasu ka　jinseikan meisai na　egao wa kanjin na paatsu ga kakete ita kuro ni mo narenai　shiro ni mo narenai shitteta sa　kowagatteta kotoba ga　afure ima　honne wo kaijo furueru te wo nobashita saki no shinon wo takamete jibun no kokoro no tobira wo aketara riaru na sono kodou kikoete kuru darou tanin no kotoba de tachidomatta nara senaka wo osu kara sa mae dake wo muite Are you ready? taishin kouzou mottenai kara　naishin shitto shitenda daiichi shiten taishou wa　hyoujou ki ni shiteru sou haiboku wa "hai, boku desu"　te sutte kimechatte souki tettai shite tatte　taitei henka genkai datte kako saidai kyuu no　riaru na kanjou wo kaihou dareka ni naru nara　jibun ni orijinaru ni naru jibun sensou kotoba ga　afure ima　honne wo kaijo furueru te wo nobashita saki no shinon wo narashite jibun no kokoro no tobira wo aketara yobun na debaisu to yobi souchi wa sakujo tanin no kotoba de tachidomatta nara senaka wo osu kara sa　saa jibun no kokoro no tobira wo aketara hitokoto dake de ii　mazu ichi he kawaru tanin no kotoba de tachidomatta nara senaka wo osu kara sa mae dake wo muite Are you ready? rashinban nante mottenai kara　shibashi kangae saitan kyori wa igai chikai kara　chikaunda "hai, boku wa kono mama susumi masu" te kimechatte sou kitai shinai de　anta wa boku ja nai da kara kako saidai kyuu no　riaru na kanjou wo kaihou dareka ni naru nara　jibun ni orijinaru ni naru jibun sensou Maybe it's time I don't wanna fake it Maybe it's time Open my mind 3 2 1 Ready go! |-|Englisch= Anyway, you run away and hide yourself somewhere like that So, I'll say it. Won't you be honest and show your real feelings? Do you change your philosophy of life to go along with someone? The camouflage smile lacked the necessary part You can't even be black, you can't even be white I knew that. You were scared. WORDS OVERFLOW I'LL RELEASE THE TRUE FEELINGS Make the sound of heartbeat at the place beyond the stretched shaking hand faster When you open the door of your own heart You can hear its real beat, right? If other people's words make you stop going I'll push your back, so just look forward Are you ready? As I have no heart-proof structure, I feel jealous inside The first objective object is worrying about expressions Yeah, the defeat is to jump easily to the conclusion "Yes, that's me" Even if I withdraw early, change reaches a limit in most cases Freeing up the biggest-ever real feeling I rather be original to myself than be someone else The war with myself WORDS OVERFLOW I'LL RELEASE THE TRUE FEELINGS Make the sound of heartbeat at the place beyond the stretched shaking hand faster When you open the door of your own heart Delete the needless device and spare equipment If other people's words make you stop going I'll push your back, now When you open the door of your own heart Just one word is enough. Changing into 1 at first. If other people's words make you stop going I'll push your back, so just look forward Are you ready? As I have no compass, I think for a while The shortest distance is surprisingly near, so I swear Deciding "Yes, I'll stay on the way and go ahead" Don't expect too much like that. I'm not you, so Freeing up the biggest-ever real feeling I rather be original to myself than be someone else The war with myself Maybe it's time I don't wanna fake it Maybe it's time Open my mind 3 2 1 Ready go! Credits goes to ✿ Kategorie:Kagamine Len Kategorie:Utatane Piko Kategorie:Song Kategorie:HoneyWorks